


Clearest Blue

by Pet_Darkling



Series: Our Story [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pet_Darkling/pseuds/Pet_Darkling
Summary: Sometimes love needs a push.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation into the development of Gajeel and Levy.

All throughout the tournament he could hear her from the stands. Each time he was in the arena he had a hard time keeping the smirk off his face. Just knowing she was up there cheering him on or being worried when he took a hit made every defeat tolerable. He was by no means slacking and he made sure to put in all his effort.   
He had noticed a change in her. As the guild made its way to Crocus she was more foreword. She wasn't hiding behind her lap dogs like she may have done in the past, no this Levy was front and center and all he was thinking about.  
Coming back from training with Lilly he was one of the last groups to make it back for Makarovs announcement of the team line up. He was more than happy with himself when the master pulled him aside to fill him in on the plan for Fairy Tail team B, all he had to do was keep quiet and make it past the preliminary round. The keeping quiet part was going to be hard for him. He just wanted to tell her, to see the look on her face when she found out he would be competing. However he was still content with knowing that she was his one women cheering section.   
Of all the people in his life Levy had become one of the most important. He wanted her to be proud of him. Gajeel was determined to make amends for his past and prove to her that he was worthy.   
*  
Gajeel was defiantly hard to miss. From the moment he walked out into the arena when they were announcing the team line-ups Levy was in shock. She knew he had been missing from the stands, but sulking in corners was something Gajeel did anyway so no one else thought twice about his absence. It wasn't until Lilly hinted to something and Levy got suspicious, and then there he was with Laxus, Mira, Juvia, and Jellal (if she had to guess who else could play Mystogan). Her face grew bright red as he glance up there then if where his guild mates stood. There it was, his signature smirk. She could feel him looking at her. When he looked up at her it was like there was no one else. Levy felt the red in her face darken.   
Gajeel chuckled to himself at her reaction to him completing in the games. He felt Juvia lean over "Gajeel what is so funny?" She asked confused.   
"Nothing, nothing at all" was all he answered. He couldn't give anything away, not yet. Especially to Juvia, anything he told her would make its way through the guild before night fall.   
Before long the first of the games were underway and already proving to be difficult.   
*  
It wasn't too long before he and Natsu were up against the twin dragons from Sabertooth. This was his chance to shine for her. He would win this fight and prove that he is someone she could be proud of, well it would be a step in that direction. It would be a long time before he would be truly worthy to be the one by her side.   
The battle happened quickly and before he knew it he was falling underground. Natsu was being himself and Gajeel was doing his best to keep his team mate in line. He wanted to win this fight fair and square but it was proving to be a challenge. Now that the four of them were out of direct sight on the lacarma vision they could fight a bit more freely. It was at this point that Natsu continue to be himself and shoved Gajeel into an old mine cart and sent him down the line.   
Coming to a stop after what felt like forever Gajeel pulled himself out of the cart.  
"What the hell was that," he asked lying on the cold ground. "I finally get a chance to show off and I get pushed out of the fight. Natsu better not mess this up." Looking around for any indication of where he was Gajeel started to sit up. "Well better find a way out of here"   
It was a long climb back up the tracks, he figured by the time he would make it back to the surface the tournament would be over for the day. He grumbled to himself at the fact that the guild would be all gathered together for the night and he was stuck underground. More than likely no one was really looking for him.   
As he moved along his nose picked up sometime different that he didn't catch on his way down. Going to explore he found what looked to be a dragon graveyard. Bones filled various caverns along the mine track, he couldn't sense anything coming from them but if left him puzzled. 'How did they wind up down here?' It didn't make sense to him, but between him, Wendy, and Natsu they might be able to make sense of it. Making an effort to remember his was out of the tunnels so he could make his way back he finally got out and made his way back into town.  
The sun had long been set and he would hear the ruckus coming from the inn that guild had been staying if miles away. He was also able to pick up Levy's smell as he got a little closer. It was her usual perfume of parchment and ink, but this time he could almost smell anxiety along with it. Pushing his way past the door he walked right into Erza getting ready to punish Flame brain and Ice princess for sometime. He did a quick glance around to see that levy had tucked herself into a corner and Lilly was keeping a distant watch over her. Thinking to himself, that explains why the damn cat didn't bother looking for me. In an effort to appear unfazed be called over to Wendy and Natsu to tell them what he found.  
*  
The events that followed all happened so quickly and before he knew it he was up against a small horde of dragons intent on destroying everything. Taking down the dragon would be one thing, keep Levy safe was going to be another. It was like she had to prove to him that she was useful. He knew that, but he wasn't sure if he was going to survive this fight and he didn't want her getting hurt. It pained him to send her off, but it had to be done. The only way he would be able to go all in for this fight was to know that she was out of harms way.   
He couldn't stand the idea of losing her. The images of seeing her hurt in his head sent shivers down his spine. He had hurt her a long time ago, hurt her bad. He couldn't stand to see her like that ever again. He would do everything in his power to make sure she never knows that pain again. She would forgive him at some point for sending her off, but today might not be that day.   
*  
Levy worked with Kinana to help evacuate the locals and get everyone one who wasn't fighting to safety. Every time there was a loud crash from where she and Gajeel had parted was she would turn back to see something, anything. Her heart hurt for him. She could feel the fear and hope running through her veins. Levy tried to keep her focus on the evacuation but her mind kept pulling her back to him. She was scared that he would get hurt, that the fight wouldn't end in his favor, or that he wouldn't make it out at all. She couldn't afford to think that way, she had to believe in him and the dragon slayers.   
The battle felt like it lasted for weeks. Moments dragged on. As the dust settled and everyone was finding themselves in a state of confusion as the dragons have seemed to have vanished. Levy could almost see the weight on her chest lift. Finally the battle was over. She breathed a sign of relief and make her way back into the city, retracing her steps looking for him.


End file.
